


Maybe a little more obsessed than recommended

by CS_Soldier



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_Soldier/pseuds/CS_Soldier
Summary: Makoto Naegi ends up hurting himself, as is usual for someone whose talent sometimes seems to want him dead.But even so, he would take some of that great optimism that he harbors and use it not to give up in the unfavorable situations that his luck brings him.Makoto must face whatever her luck throws at her while a nurse's heart is in the middle to make things difficult.M for just in case.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Maybe a little more obsessed than recommended

* * *

_**~Hope's peak field~ Afternoon** _

* * *

For the lucky boy, the days in the academy ranged from slightly normal, to seeing what was once a study classroom, turned into a war zone in the middle of battle, or at least that was what one of her classmates assured him. To top it off, she was already a soldier, so he knew she wasn't wrong.

After classes and a certain ultimate moral compass, being frozen to witness firsthand what had become the room that he and they classmates had to take care of, Makoto obviously knew that they were going to get into serious trouble when Ishimaru regained consciousness, but in the meantime he and they companions would enjoy their time.

Naegi began to walk around the campus, he did not have a clear objective, as his talent was luck, he did not know what he had to do.

He knew that one of his seniors from class 77 was also a lucky student, the first time they spoke Makoto was certainly intrigued by said student, after all he had seen with his own eyes the luck that said student had, without a doubt Nagito Komaeda's luck was something he couldn't aspire to, even so their first interaction wasn't the kindest, things seemed to be going well at first, but when Naegi told his senpai his talent, Nagito looked at him with a face That Makoto himself had to admit that there was some poison and disappointment, that boy who had introduced himself kindest a few minutes ago and showing genuine interest in him, as in the others in class 78, now he was acting curt, as if not I'd like to know anything about Makoto Naegi.

That experience had simply been so rare that Naegi didn't even know how to respond or act.

Still, he optimism kicked in again, if Nagito had a problem with he then there must be a reason... right?

And most importantly, he did not have the opportunity to know what to do with his own luck so he could assure that unless there was another lucky student in this school, he was going to be lost for his entire first year.

" _But who else can I talk to_ " was a basic question, Makoto himself tried to seek help from anyone who could be useful to him on how he could use his luck, or rather something he could do, although it was not as he expected.

The first person that came to mind was his own teacher, he said he had some advice he could help him with, but before saying anything he took a drink from his canteen and passed out in what his friends claimed was a possible excess of alcohol.

The second went to his own companions, his friends, but none could help him, even Celestial Ludenberg who claimed that his own talent had a lot to do with luck, had nothing to say to him beyond forcing him to play poker games to see if his luck could beat her talent, but it wasn't that he had a chance at anything like that.

The third was Nagito, but that didn't work from the start.

From that day until today Naegi would ask himself the same question, how could he use his luck, it really seemed like an unanswered question.

The young boy came to a fountain and sat down without any idea in mind.

The place was quiet, relaxing even.

He looked up at the sky and saw several pigeons fly under the sun.

Then I hear a scream, and then everything went dark.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...!**

Makoto opened his eyes only to feel the pain on his cheek, and the voices of two people he knew very well.

" _Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was accidentally_ "

" _Even when we told you not to_ "

" _I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise_ "

" _That's what you said last time_ "

Makoto recognized the voices of two of his friends, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki.

Rubbing his cheek that had been hit with a baseball, Makoto focused his attention on the two people in front of him.

" _Yes, yes I-hi Makoto_ " Kuwata said immediately upon seeing his friend get up.

" _Makoto, you're fine_ " Fujisaki said with a worried voice, at least her voice was one of genuine concern, not like that of a Leon that seemed like that of a child who didn't want to be punished for having broken something.

" _Yeah, it's just-_ " Makoto didn't want to worry anyone, but the pain on his cheek felt more blunt.

" _No, worry Makoto we are going to take you to the infirmary_ " said the ultimate programmer while with a worried face, but that disappeared when she faced the ultimate All-Star " _Not so Leon_ " her voice was now authoritative, without a trace of the shy young girl both Naegi and Kuwata knew.

" _Okay_ " was Leon's reply.

* * *

_**~Nursing room~ Afternoon** _

* * *

The days in the infirmary were quiet, there were almost no incidents in the academy that required the nursing care, even if someone got hurt, he would rather take care of himself than go to the infirmary for something that the students themselves said was an unnecessary visit.

Even when there were people in the infirmary, it was usually not an extensive visit being the maximum of an hour, and Mikan Tsumiki herself ultimate nurse of class 77 I knew it very well, the students were visiting the infirmary less and less... and Like blaming them, they would probably rather take care of themselves than have to visit a nurse as hideous, ugly, and disgusting as she is.

Mikan was sitting in one of the chairs next to one of the stretchers in front of a table full of medical data and shelves full of needles, bandages, first aid kits, painkiller, disinfectants, and other usual things of a room whose purpose is to care for, treat and alleviate the pain of students who were unlucky enough to get hurt in an academy as crazy as the one she was in, but what good was all that if there are not even patients in the first place.

Tsumiki, she knew that people were much stronger than her, so while she could easily hurt herself from tripping, someone other than her would just get up and keep walking, but she would surely end up dislocating a bone, cutting herself with some sharp object, she could even accidentally trip and hurt someone, causing her as a nurse to have a better ability to hurt people rather than protect them.

' _NO, NO… I AM SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME_ ' the nurse started screaming desperately in her head when someone entered the infirmary.

The nurse was startled by the sudden knock of the open door, but immediately recognized the three people who broke into the infirmary.

" _HELLO Mikan-chan!_ " the joyful voice of none other than her classmate Mioda Ibuki the Ultimate Music spoke.

" _Ibuki-chan I told you please lower your voice_ " the other girl was the ultimate photographer also a friend of the nurse Mahiru koizumi.

" _I still don't understand why Mahiru-nee wants to waste time in such a horrifying place_ " said a girl in a kimono and twin pigtails in the shape of moons on either side of her head, Hiyoko Saionji would dance the ultimate traditional dancer.

Despite Hiyoko's clearly bitter voice, Mahiru simply replied with " _it won't take long_ " to keep trying to calm Ibuki.

' _It won't take long, it won't take long, IT WON’T TAKE LONG_ ' that phrase even though it was whispered next to Hiyoko, Mikan could hear it clearly.

The nurse did nothing but stare at the ground as those words echoed in her head.

" _Alright Ibuki-chan calm down_ "

" _It's that Ibuki-chan really likes to play in this place_ "

" _Ibuki this place is not for playing games, much less for you to touch things without permission_ "

" _As if someone could have fun in this place, don't worry Mioda-san my expectations of you are already too low for something like that to disappoint me more than I already am_ " her speech went from a mocking to a cheerful one when, she turned to see her red-haired friend Mahiru " _Come on Mahiru-nee tell the pig why we came here in the first place and let's go before she thinks to do something perverted_ "

" _Hee, all right then_ " Mahiru looked at her classmate Tsumiki's face to give her a message " _Yukizome-sensei said that tomorrow we could have the day off due to the damage caused by Nidai and Akane, she also said that we needed a break after cleaning up all the mess_ "

" _Eh, b-but I haven't even... helped to deserve a break_ " was the nurse's voice as she spoke meekly, for a moment she thought they would yell at her for not having helped with the mess.

" _Of course, pig, at the slightest opportunity you sneaked here not to help_ " Saionji's gaze was red with anger, she would make sure the nurse obeyed her for not helping anyone.

" _Calm down Hiyoko-chan, it was us and Yukizome-sensei who gave they permission to come here, after all it is her duty to be in the infirmary, what would happen if someone needs her help and no one is present_ "

" _As if that solved something" the dancer looked into the eyes of the nurse, like a hawk about to hunt a defenseless rodent, "Tell me pig, how many people have come here, and if you say zero, I will get angry_ "

Needless to say, Tsumiki was already more than terrified to tell the truth to Saionji, it was true that no one had come here, except for the three of them, and if Hiyoko found out the truth, she was afraid of what her classmate might get to do.

" _T-The t-truth... ah ah_ " the voice of the poor nurse broke with every second that passed, the pressure she felt was enough to make her faint at any second.

" _Well, it's not worth it_ " Saionji said with her characteristic annoyance.

" _Alright, classes are ending, we'll leave you with your work, Ibuki don't touch that!_ " Mahiru ordered before Ibuki did who knows what with a blood transfusion bag.

" _It's so cold, hehe_ "

" _How is it possible that she can breathe air_ " said the traditional dancer wearily at the behavior of the girl with horns on her head.

" _SEE YA, Mikan-chan!_ "

And with that goodbye from the two girls and a bored Saionji, the infirmary returned to its usual tranquility, its usual loneliness and tranquility.

" _Maybe I should have let Hiyoko hit me, maybe I would have amused someone... because I'm so useless_ " The nurse's head was being pressed against the study table, in front of the chair she was in with her two hands clenching her head for being so useless even to her classmates.

Mikan looked at the clock on the wall and saw that there were 30 minutes left before she had to leave.

I look around once more.

" _After all... it's not like there's s-_ "

The infirmary door swung open again, but instead of being flung open, it was opened calmly and gently.

That's when Mikan saw the three people who entered the infirmary, a small girl with brown hair, a green vest and a brown skirt, a boy with red hair, and a white shirt and next to him a boy with disheveled brown hair with an ahoge, a hoodie similar to one of his classmates, and hazel eyes.

The nurse recognizes these three people as youngest freshmen, class 78.

Even though they only spoke once when they showed up on their first day of school, Mikan was without a doubt the one they interacted with the least, partly due to her own shy demeanor.

" _Tsumiki-senpai we need you to help our friend_ " the girl's voice spoke, with clear concern.

Mikan immediately looked at the boy who was covering his cheek with his hand, a clear sign that it hurt.

" _What happened?_ "

Chihiro Fujisaki again looked at he red-haired companion with a critical look, something that Kuwata himself knew was inappropriate for her, but still decided to respond.

" _Well, I hurt him while I wanted to impress a girl... but hey that's normal_ " Kuwata started to defend himself from Fujisaki's accusing gaze.

" _even when we warned you not to_ "

While Kuwata and Fujisaki argued.

The nurse had stopped paying attention to them from the moment she saw the wound, possibly a bruise, she could deduce that she received a blow too hard.

" _Tell me how much does it hurt?_ " Mikan said as she put her hand on his cheek.

" _aii_ " Makoto tried not to complain, but he couldn't help himself.

" _Mhh, wait while I look for something, sit on the gurney_ " said the nurse as she searched the shelves.

" _Well..._ " said the lucky boy as he heard his two friends argue.

" _I already apologized, what more do you want?_ "

" _I still don't believe that apology_ "

Makoto couldn't help but laugh softly, seeing the commonly shy Chihiro turn into a mother-hen when a friend got hurt, it said a lot about her, even when she was normally shy, maybe she was gaining courage to put that shyness aside.

" _Uhh you know what, I think that's the bell to go_ " Kuwata said as he left the infirmary.

" _Take care Naegi_ " and with that the redhead left everyone's sight.

" _I can't believe it, Kuwata is coming back here!_ " Chihiro gave as she also left the infirmary.

Only to come back a second later, " _we will wait for you at the exit_ " and with that last goodbye, the programmer left in search of his classmate.

As for the nurse herself.

Mikan brought a small bottle of pain pills and a bandage small enough to put on his cheek.

" _Here, take this_ " she handed him a pill that he swallowed immediately.

" _Now let me bandage you_ " she said as she took the gauze cloth and gently applied it to Naegi's red cheek.

" _This will be cold_ " she said as she sprayed some disinfectant before she finished applying the fabric.

" _Ahh, it's not so bad_ " said the boy somewhat relaxed, maybe the pill was taking effect so that he would not feel more than a tingle easily to get used to it.

" _Fine how are you... now_ " Mikan's attitude changed from a professional nurse, to the shy one she always was.

' _And now you will leave, as always, like the few who have come here_ ' she did not want to accept it despite everything, whenever she had finished taking care of someone it had ended with a simple goodbye, and many times that goodbye came from her, as she watched her former patients leave the infirmary with energy, without looking back, without saying anything... just leaving this place, without any feeling of seeing her again, the horrible and disgusting nurse.

" _Thank you very much, uhmm, Tsumiki-senpai_ " Mikan's mind stopped as for a second, she thought she had imagined that.

Makoto hadn't seen the sudden change of the nurse as he gave her a completely bright smile, at least as far as the bandage left him, it was logical, the nurse had bothered to take care of him, something that was the job of any nurse, but Makoto didn't he was going to pass up the opportunity to thank someone who deserved it.

At least he remembered the nurse's name despite having only spoken to her once.

" _Ehhh, m-me, thanks_ " Mikan yelled as she thought he would be upset not to return the gesture.

" _Eh, it's not necessary, after all, you were the one who did everything_ " said the boy as he continued with his smile on his face.

" _B-but I just did what I had to do, please don't hate me_ " said the nurse while trying not to shed tears.

Naegi was surprised to see the nurse's sudden change, but decided to just talk to her.

" _You don't owe me thanks, on the contrary, I'm the one who is grateful_ " he said, at no time his face changed expression, looking completely grateful towards the nurse.

" _II, is it okay?_ " she said confused when she saw that he was not yelling at her.

" _Sure_ " was his statement.

_**~Bell~** _

" _oh well I think that bell is for us to go_ " he said as he looked at her with kindness.

" _Uh yea_ h" Mikan said awkwardly, a part of her wanted to stay with him longer.

" _Do you need help to set up this place?_ " he said while looking at her.

" _uh, h-help, no, I can alone_ " she said while she hoped not to sound like she didn't need his help and that he hated to her.

" _I just need to turn off the light_ " she said as she approached the switch, but on her way neither she nor Makoto saw the bag of blood that was on the ground.

" _AHH_ " Mikan yelled as she fell on her back, Makoto hurried and with his arms extended he prevented Mikan's back and head from touching the ground, but he did not take into account the weight of the older girl so they ended up falling.

the sight was not something unusual, Makoto was with his arms outstretched while on top was the nurse who had cushioned her fall, but immediately after she got up and began to apologize repeatedly.

" _SORRY_ " the girl cried as she was sure that the first boy who had ever thanked her now was surely going to yell at her for being such a clumsy nurse.

" _No, it was nothing, nothing happened to me once_ " Makoto said as he extended his arms for the nurse to see.

In fact, it was true that neither she nor he had visible injuries, but that did not prevent the nurse from feeling horrible.

" _Uhh, the bag broke_ " Makoto said as he changed the subject, and focused on the one responsible for the nurse tripping.

Before Tsumiki said anything, Makoto said " _wait for me I'll be back_ " as he left through the infirmary door and took a mop that he had seen on the way near the corridor where they were.

Before Mikan thought the boy excused himself to escape her, he immediately returned with the mop.

" _What, what are you doing?_ " she said with fear, maybe he was going to hit her, or force her to mop while he watched, or even a-

" _It's nothing, I'm just going to clean up this mess, I don't want you to hurt yourself_ " he said as he proceeded to mop the smear of blood from the floor, like someone cleaning a crime scene, Naegi took the mop and a pair of passes the blood had subsided but the mop had turned completely red.

Mikan was surprised what the boy was doing and replied.

" _No, you need to do this, I-I was the one who caused it_ " she said remembering that Ibuki was playing with the bag in the first place.

" _No, I'm part of the problem, my friends probably did this while they were arguing, Kuwata is about throwing away everything he has on hand when he's upset_ " he said while laughing.

" _Eh, this_ " she said before being interrupted.

" _You don't need to say anything, it's the least I can do after you took care of me, besides I don't have much to do so why don't you go with your class while I clean for you?_ " he said.

" _you'll be a nurse, but I doubt that one of the few janitors that the academy has is willing to clean something that has nothing to do with the hallways_ "

After all many janitors had refused to clean up the excessive commotion of the students even if it was their job, but in part he could understand it still remembers that one of the classrooms had exploded by nothing.

" _No… I, I'll help too, I'll bring a bucket of water_ " she said while hurrying.

After a few minutes the blood was gone, but the mop was filthy even when they tried to clean it with bleach.

" _Well this didn't take a while_ " Naegi said as he remembered that Kuwata and Fujisaki were probably waiting for him.

" _Well, do you need anything else?_ "

" _Eh no, we don't just have to go, close the door and turn off the light... I say_ " Mikan started to sweat as she realized what she was saying, she could hear Saionji laughing at her even though she was not present.

" _Now, no matter let's go, your companions must be worried that you are not with them yet_ " Makoto said as he opened the door to the infirmary.

" _g-good_ " Mikan said as she turned off the light and closed the door, if she closed the door and forgot about the light, the boy next to her would probably make fun of her and tell his friends about her mistake.

But instead the boy just smiled at her, a smile that never faded from him… it was… cute.

" _Well see you Tsumiki-senpai_ " he said as he extended his hand to the girl.

" _ehh eh me, sorry don't hate me_ " she said as her tears threatened to fall.

Naegi thought it was very strange for the nurse to be so shy, and scary, but it was not the first time he had dealt with someone similar, the nurse reminded he of her friend Chihiro when she acted shy, but when it had to do with her talent both girls they seemed professional, completely different from how shy they could be... at that moment Makoto didn't notice, and he let it pass.

" _Now what's up_ " he said carefully, trying not to scare her.

" _is that- is that I..._ " don't hate me please.

" _I don't remember your-your name_ " she said now thinking about how horrible it sounded, after all he did know her name.

" _Oh, it's just that, never mind, my name is Makoto Naegi from class 78... the ultimate lucky student, although I think you already knew_ " he said his name and title to the girl trembling in front of him.

" _Lu-luck_ " she said a little scared.

" _Yes, probably not very impressive like Komaeda-senpai... but at least it helped me with something today_ " he said with a proud smile, something very rare in him.

" _your luck helped you?_ "

" _yes, thanks to my luck I was able to talk to you again_ " after all, both class 77 and class 78 were always seen at lunch in the dining room, although they were all too busy with themselves to talk to someone from the other class.

" _I-really_ " Mikan said for the first time with an almost invisible smile on her face.

" _Great, see you!_ " Makoto extended his hand again, this time Mikan looked at her hand as she slowly approached the boy's.

When their hands made contact, Makoto gave a light and gentle squeeze, gentle enough that the purple-haired girl wouldn't freak out.

" _See-see you!_ " she said with a blushing smile as their hands parted.

Both Makoto and Mikan took different paths, or so the boy believed, Mikan had been standing at the door of the infirmary while seeing the figure of the boy who had not only smiled at her, but also said ' _Thank you_ '… to her.

" _See you, Makoto_ " said the ultimate nurse Mikan Tsumiki, at that moment neither Makoto, nor she or even the academy, could have known the crazy things that would happen from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well in this first chapter... or prologue, we have seen our defenseless favorite nurse meet someone with whom she can probably take a break from her nerves.  
> I do like Mikan and she deserves someone to make her feel happy and who better for that position than our trusty hope boy, I've been searching and reading, and there is only the odd fanfic out there with these two... so... why not?  
> I hope I have done something well and that you liked this first part, since it will most likely take time to update.  
> If you liked this, I would appreciate if you let me know with your review.
> 
> Now let's clear up a few things.  
> 1-I decided that still no one knows Chihiro's true gender at the moment, I have ideas in mind about what to do with that information.  
> 2-Although the main focus will be between Makoto and Mikan, I will also add some scenes where they are not present, in order to see the point of view of their friends towards the events.  
> 3-Should I write to someone jealous? Probably some of Naegi's classmates would be jealous to learn that he will frequenting talk with the nurse, but should some of the girls feel especially jealous?  
> 4-I know Chihiro and Kuwata are probably out of place, but I have excuses.  
> a-I don't think it's unreasonable for Chihiro to turn into a mother-hen when someone she likes gets hurt.  
> b-Leon is probably the one who takes it the worst since I'm not used to writing it, I hope not to do it very OOC, if that's the case I hope they correct me in the reviews.  
> 5- Lemons? probably for to very advanced in history... although there may also not be in the first place.
> 
> This story will be updated along with its version in Fanfiction.net


End file.
